Inhalation devices for simulating the look, feel and flavor of smoking articles are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,936 O'Neil, Jr. discloses an ingenious cigarette substitute capable of releasing flavors, fragrances, aromas, and other odors upon inhalation therethrough from substances encapsulated into microcells that can be conveniently broken by compression of the article. The aforesaid patent is specifically incorporated herein by this reference. The disclosure, however, still teaches the use of combustible material and the generation of smoke whose inhalation might be detrimental to the health of the user.
The instant invention results from an attempt to develop a look-alike and feel-alike substitute for cigarettes that does not carry any of the hazardous effects associated with the smoking of tobacco.